User blog:Silverfaust89/TRBG: The Sequel (15)
Chapter #15: Frights of Halloween (Part 2 of 2) I went to the door to see Gary dressed up like a SS Soldier. Veronica (who I didn't know she was jewish) was offended. "Why the hell are you dressed like that?!" Veronica snapped, while berating Gary. "What you got a problem with the German milatary?" Gary retorted. "Yes, my great aunt was a Holocaust survivor! And I'm Jewish on my mother's side." Veronica quipped. "Well this was the only costume I have, and my parents cut me off finacially after that whole taking over the school incident." Gary explained. "Well I have a spare case of vampire fangs, if you want to use it." I offered. "That's ok." Gary tersely said. "Why did you invite him?" Ember scoffed. "To make a point with the Preps." I answered. Then Jimmy, Zoe, and Petey showed up. Jimmy was the butcher from Delicatetessen, Zoe was Sheena from the Living Dead Dolls series, and Petey was a gladiator. They noticed that Gary was there. "Gary, I didn't know you would show your ugly head here." Zoe quipped in disdain. "Can't we just get along? It's only for one night." Petey intervined. "You're right, just this once." Jimmy mediated. They shook hands and went in the living room, where Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) was just started. After that, more and more kids showed up, to enjoy the party to end all parties. Veronica played some of the most somber songs like Rob Zombie's Living Dead Girl, and Diva Desruction's Glare to the crowd of students dressed in costumes. "This is better than I thought." I said to myself. Then the male Goths came in, where Grimore came up to the DJ booth and selected Friday, I'm In Love, by The Cure, and everyone danced to the soothing sounds of Grimore's voice. "Wanna dance?" Raven asked me. "Sure." I answered. We danced to all kinds of songs that Grimore sung, most of them by The Cure: The Funeral Party, Why Can't I Be You, and even Disintegration. Then the doorbell rung and I went to the door, to see the Preps, egging me while some of them TP'ed my house, and wrecked the decorations outside. I went inside, went to the phone and dial 911. "911, what's your emergency?" The voice said on the other line. "Hi I like to report report a vandalism in progress...11189 Founders ave...ok." I said giving out the details, then I waited with egg all over me to see the cops pull up to the driveway. "Miss Blackraven." Officer Williams said. "Yes?" I said. "Do you know who might of done this?" He asked. "They wore masks of dead presidents, and they we're wearing...Aquaberry." I explained. "Do you know where they might of gone to?" He asked again. "Probly the school." I answered. "Thank you and have a good Halloween." He said, while getting in his cruiser, and sped off in the direction of the school. "Do you want me to take care of the Preps?" Jimmy asked. "Not really, if they bribe that cop then I'll give the word." I explained. An hour later the party was over, everyone was happy to see the turnaround that my party brought in. "Best party ever." Donald said. "I hope you have another party like this?" Sam sighed. "Thank you." I said. Then the students left. After I changed into my black wool lolita dress (since it was cold and my costume was dowsed in egg), with the Goths and headed to the cemetary. It was cool at night considering the pale full moon night lit up the night sky. "Full moon tonight." Absinthe said looking at the moon. "Yep." Veronica tersely said. "Such a beautiful night." Ember cooed at Grimore. "I agree." Grimore cooed back, and they made out. "Pretty cool for Halloween." Raven said. "Yeah." I bluntly agreed. As me and Raven we're about kiss each other, my cellphone with the ringtone of Siouxie and the Banshees' Spellbound emenated from all over the Cemetary. I picked up and my dad was on the other line. "Malice, your mother told me that our house got vandalized." My dad said over the other line. "Yes, but I think it might be the Preps who go to school with me." I explained. "I"m on my way home to assess the damage, see you there." My dad said while hanging up. "I have to go." I tersely said. I left and Ember, Absinthe, and Veronica followed. The boys walked back to the school. I saw the damage from all angles that the Preps did. Pumpkins were smashed, fake headstones were distroyed, and half the house was covered in toliet paper. It was the most classic Halloween prank I have ever seen in my 17 years of life. My dad pulled up from the driveway, where he saw the damage first hand. "Who in God's name would do this!?" My dad shouted. "I know who, and I know what to do with them." I said menacing. My mom came out of the house to look at what the Preps did. She wasn't amused. "I handel this." I assured. "Ok, but try not to stoop to they're level." My mom said. 10 minutes later I noticed the cops arresting Chad, Bif, Justin, and Bryce. We came up to then. "Are these the people who vandalized your house?" The cop asked. "Those are the ones." I assured, "But my parents aren't filing charges." I added. "It's true, but everyone in Harrington House did plan it." Justin confessed. "Is it because I'm public enemy #1?" I asked. "More or less, Alice." Gary said from behind me. "It's Malice." I said to Gary, reguarding my name. "Whatever." Gary bluntly said, "But the Prep did vandalized the Blackraven residence." "We'll talk about this in the morning." Dr. Crabblesnitch said, from a distance, "Now it's late and curfew starts in 20 minutes, now get to your respective dorms." He finished, as he left for the parking lot. "At least we know the Preps got there comuppance." Absinthe said. "Hey my mom gave me premission to have a sleepover at my house, just let Miss Knight know you're staying at my house for the night." I explained. "That's cool." Ember said. "We'll meet you in 10 minutes." Veronica said, as she, Absinthe, and Ember ran to the Girls' Dorm. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts